


Air Raid

by orphan_account



Series: Being mean to Bucky Barnes for fun and pleasure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Sadism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA being mean to Bucky Barnes for fun and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Raid

It's dim in the bunker, the only light the flickering glow of the lamp on the desk where Steve is sitting, papers and maps spread out in front of him like a mosaic. The sounds of sirens are muffled by the thick concrete walls, rising and falling as the whistles and crashes of the bombs echo through the ground, sometimes close enough to rattle the pencils in the stationary holder by Steve's elbow. 

The door to the room – small, a bit musty, just a desk and a narrow cot, really – is re-enforced and thick enough to block out any noise that isn't shaking the city to its core anyway. It's good. No one can hear the desperate sounds coming out of Bucky's throat as he buries his face into the pillow, fingers grasping, clenching and unclenching, into the rough fabric of the bedsheets. 

'Please, Steve,' he begs, and Steve sighs and looks up from the work spread out in front of him, glancing over. 

'What?' he asks, tapping the end of his pencil against he wooden desk. It tap, tap, taps in time with the sirens above. Peggy glances at him out of the corner of her eye, the corner of her lip quirking up as she pulls away from Bucky a little bit. 

It's not that its not a _good_ sight, Bucky spread out, face down and naked, with Peggy behind him like she is, her hands pulling his ass cheeks aside and mouth buried between them, eating him out just the way Bucky both loves and can't stand. It's a great picture, actually: Steve could watch them all day. It's just that he's _busy_. He's got _work_ to do. If they're going to have to be locked up underground while the bombs whistle above, he's not going to just spend it getting naked and messy like that. He's going to spend his time doing something useful. 

At least, that's how he puts it to Bucky, who just groans, deep in his throat. 

'Come over here,' he pleads. 'She's torturing me, Steve. Your girl is a sadist.'

Steve smirks, looks back at his papers. 'What makes you think I'll torture you any less?' he asks. 'Have you been a gentleman?' 

There's no real point in asking, because he knows the answer well enough. He was watching them before, even as he pretended he didn't. Watched the way Bucky had pulled Peggy into his lap and filled her up with two fingers, buried his face in her hair and breathed in, even as he moved his wrist so fast, palm rubbing against her mons and clit, that his hand was almost a blur. She had come apart then, thighs shaking and nails digging into Bucky's shoulder, leaving sharp pink indents. 

' _Yes_ ,' Bucky moans now. Peggy licks deep into him one more time, and looks up and Steve, shaking her head in disagreement. 

'He gave me one,' she says, sounding unimpressed. Slowly, teasingly, she rubs her thumb against the now loose muscle of Bucky's entrance, pushing just a little bit of the way inside, and Steve has to forcefully drag his gaze away again. 

'How many do you want?' 

'Oh, come _on_ ,' Bucky objects, but the words trail off into a strangled noise as Peggy quickly pushes her thumb all the way inside him, sharp and fast. Steve peeks, out of the corner of his eye, just catches the way Bucky jerks with the sudden intrusion, hips grinding down into the mattress. 'You're not being _fair_.'

'Hm,' Steve says, and quickly jots something down onto the map in front of him. In truth, it's just to make himself look busy. The air is thick with the smell of sex, heady and intoxicating. Distracting enough that he's been staring at the same thing in front of him for the last fifteen minutes or so, but Bucky doesn't have to know that. 'Well, it's up to Peggy,' he decides. 'She outranks me.'

'Three,' Peggy says, and Steve doesn't even look back over, but he can tell from the wet sounds and the breathless noise that Bucky lets out that she's gone back to eating him out. She better be careful about that. Steve knows Bucky can come from that alone. 

'There you go,' he mutters to Bucky, lifting up one of the maps to check some notes underneath, and scribbles something into the margins. 'Only two to go.'

Out of nowhere, there's a solid, _thunk_ of a noise, and Steve has to stifle a laugh as he realises that Bucky has slammed his fist into the wall, choking back what sounds to be close to a scream. 

'Peggy, you better stop that,' he says through chuckles, glancing over as she pulls back, making a slightly offended noise. Bucky's other hand is coming up to his mouth, and he's biting down hard on his knuckles. He's doing his best, Steve thinks fondly. Bucky knows not to come until he's allowed. 'He'll blow his top.'

'Barnes, if you can't control yourself, we're going to have to stop entirely,' Peggy tells him sharply. Shuffling back so that she's sitting on her knees, she reaches out to tug Bucky's uniform trousers off from where they're tangled up around his ankles. 

'Alright, alright, doll,' Bucky grouses into the pillow, and pushes himself up onto his shaking elbows just as Peggy lands a sharp, flat palmed slap onto the curve of his ass. 

' _Excuse me_?' she asks, and Steve cant help but swivel around to watch the colour drain from Bucky's face as he realises what he said. 

'I'm sorry, ma'am,' he amends quickly, glancing over his shoulder at Peggy. His lip comes up between his teeth, and he smiles in a way that's definitely an attempt at charming and boyish. Steve can't help but grin to himself. That's not going to hold much sway with Peggy. 'Didn't mean no disrespect.'

'Wow, he's good with you,' Steve comments to her, bringing the pencil up to his mouth to chew on the end and raising an eyebrow. Peggy looks over. 

'Maybe you don't take a firm enough hand with him,' she replies. 

'Maybe not.'

Bucky shoots Steve a dark glare, then looks entreatingly to Peggy. 'Let me get you off again, yeah ma'am? How 'bout that, huh?'

Steve turns back to his desk as Peggy purses her lips to consider Bucky's question. For a moment he thinks she might deny him the chance – make him hold out even longer before he can start earning his own release – but after a moment she just says, 'Yes, alright, turn over.'

The sound of the springs in the cot creaking are hurried and loud, and Steve shakes his head to himself. It's clear that Bucky's gotten himself excited, thinking he might be allowed to fuck Peggy now, from the frantic way the blanket rustles with movement. There's a soft sound of amusement from Peggy, and Steve knows that Bucky's going to have gotten his hopes up for nothing.

He makes a few mindless notes on the paper in front of him. Can't quite rationalise why Bucky would be excited to fuck her right now, not when he's not going to be allowed to come for a good while yet. It's pretty short sighted – he'd be a sobbing mess of trying to hold off faster than he'd actually get anything out of it. Stupid jerk. 

Overhead, a bomb whistles and crashes somewhere close. Steve hears the sharp noise of Peggy slapping Bucky's thigh. 

'What are you doing, Barnes?' she asks. 

'Gonna make it real sweet for you,' he murmurs in that voice he gets when he's sweet talking a lady, and Steve just puts his pencil down and rubs a hand over his face. _Bucky_. Sure, it works. Works on almost anyone. Often works on Steve. But he's going to be hard pressed to move Peggy with honey-tongued fawning – surely he's worked that out by now?

Predictably, Peggy laughs. 'Nice try,' she says, and Steve can hear her shuffling up the bed. 'But this?' Bucky lets out a sharp hiss between his teeth, and Steve looks back down at the map, tapping the lead of the pencil against the paper. 'You haven't earned it yet.'

'Ow!' Bucky gasps, and Steve hears him slam his hands into the mattress in reaction to whatever Peggy is doing. 'Steve, tell her to stop!'

Steve rests his forehead in his hand, and makes a few quick notes. 'Bucky, behave.'

'I _am_!' 

'Hush, that's enough of that,' Peggy chides, but apparently stops hurting him. Steve knows that those nails can pinch very hard. Bucky pulls in a few quick breaths. 

'Can I taste you, ma'am?' Bucky asks, still sounding a little rough. 'How about that? I'll use my mouth on you, you'd like that, yeah?'

'Better,' Peggy tells him. 'But just lie back.'

'Think of England?' There's a smirk in Bucky's tone, and Steve rolls his eyes at the notes on the desk. 

'Funny, Barnes,' she says, patting his cheek. Steve hears them both laugh softly for a moment as the bed creaks some more, shifting around. The scribbled letters on the page in front of him are starting to blur as he gets distracted by the noises and quiet gasps behind him, so Steve turns around in his chair, glancing across the room again just as Peggy's thighs slide down to bracket Bucky's face and she settles on top of him. One hand comes down to grip in Bucky's hair and guide his mouth in a rough movement against her cunt. 

Bucky groans, hands coming up to slide over her legs, but she swats him away. Steve grins. 

'Christ, you taste good,' Bucky moans, muffled. Tipping her head back, Peggy rocks her hips down against his face, balancing the hand that isn't guiding Bucky's movements by the hair back against his chest, nails leaving little crescent indents behind. 

'That's sweet,' she says, smiling. Steve has to admit he's all but given up trying to work now, and just props his pencil down on the desk and rests his chin on his hand as he turns to watch them. 

'Not as sweet as you,' Bucky says, tilting his head back a little to grin up at Peggy, even as she gives him a wicked look and tries to shuffle closer to grind right down onto his face. 'As your sweet potato pie.'

'Oh, Lord,' Peggy groans, but Steve can tell she's amused. 'You want to come, Barnes?'

'Real bad, ba--' He closes his mouth off around the word _baby_ that Steve has heard him murmur a million times to women during sex. 'Real bad, ma'am.'

'Then less talking,' she tells him, and tugs on his hair so that his mouth is right up against her wet cunt again. Steve can't see much from this angle, but he imagines that Bucky's chin must already be getting coated with a layer of slick fluid – it's always a good look on him, that, whether it's Peggy's juices or Steve's own cum dripping down from his mouth and chin. For now, he can see the way that Bucky's eyes have fallen half lidded in pleasure, and the easy, rolling movements as Peggy fucks herself down against his face. 

Bucky's dick is straining up against his stomach, neglected and ignored, flushed red and leaving a trail of precum against his abdomen. 

'Steve,' Peggy says breathlessly, glancing over. 'You look like you're thinking of joining us.' 

Bucky can't speak, his tongue buried deep inside the folds of Peggy's cunt, but he makes a throaty sound of assent, trying to turn his head a little bit and catch Steve's eye, get him to come over. Steve doesn't move from the desk, but he does turn the chair around so that it faces them, scraping against the concrete floor. The sirens are still blaring noisily outside, but the whistling of bombs seems like it might be quieting down. 

'I'll keep watching for now,' he says, sprawling his legs. He's so hard that he can hardly stand it – the air is sickly sweet with the smell of Peggy's arousal, and Bucky's too, and the sight before him is his favourite in the world. He would like to touch himself, but he doesn't. It's not part of the game. 

Peggy nods, and then looks down at Bucky with a frown. 'Come on,' she scolds him. 'You can do better than this. You're eating out like a bulldog in a restaurant. All enthusiasm, no finesse.' 

Bucky makes an indignant noise, shifting his position just a little bit as he apparently starts to up his game. It's pretty evident that it works, as almost immediately Peggy's lip comes into her mouth and she's biting down and moaning in the back of her throat, fingers clenching even harder in Bucky's hair. 

'Mu-- Much better,' she gasps out, thighs quivering as she holds herself up _just_ enough that he can breathe. 

Steve loves watching Bucky's body as he gets Peggy off, because sometimes it's like he reacts in tandem with her, as if the mere act of giving pleasure is enough to get him close too. When she groans, his heavy prick twitches, and when her movements stutter, his hips jerk up in response. 

It's beautiful to watch, and Steve licks his lips and tightens his grip on the chair arm in an effort not to press his palm against his own erection. After a few moments, Bucky's dick twitches and precum oozes out the tip, and it's almost like a warning when Peggy's gasps start becoming more ragged and uneven, and then she's shaking all over and coming, scrabbling for purchase against his chest, her breasts heaving. 

Bucky keeps giving her long, slow licks as she comes down, his eyes flickering closed, and other than the distant sirens, the only noise for a while is Peggy's harsh breathing and the wet lapping of Bucky's mouth against her cunt. Slowly, she loosens her grip on his hair and starts stroking it instead, lips quirking in amusement. 'Good work, soldier,' she praises him. 

Slowly, he blinks up at her. Steve swallows tightly at the way Bucky's blue eyes are blown so dark they're almost black. He looks completely _gone_. 'Can I have--?' 

Peggy grins, stops stroking his hair to tap his nose with one finger. 'Not yet,' she says. 'One more to go.' 

Bucky whines in the back of his throat, head thrashing between her thighs in frustration and face scrunching up. His hips cant up like he's trying to find friction against the cool air. Steve laughs softly, feeling himself getting ready to take pity on his friend. 

'C'mon Peggy,' he says. 'We don't wanna rupture something.' 

She turns her head to look at him, hair falling over one eye. 'Who's “we”?' she asks. 'I don't see you doing any of the work here, Steve.'

'Oh, I'm _sorry_ ,' he replies, gesturing to the maps and notes all over the table. 'It's just, there happens to be a war on, and even if we're trapped underground, that doesn't mean—' 

She grins, blows the hair on her face out of her eyes. Slowly, the finger that had tapped Bucky's nose travels down to his slick lips, tracing the shape of them and pushing inside. Obediently, Bucky sucks. 'If you want to touch him,' she says to Steve. 'Go right ahead. But he still can't finish until I've had mine again.' 

Bucky lets out a small, choked off sob, and Steve pushes himself up to standing with a sigh, crossing the room. He climbs onto the bed, straddling Bucky's knees, and leans forward to pull Peggy into a deep kiss, pressing his palm to Bucky's dick with probably a bit too much pressure. He knows it's mean to practically knead it into Bucky's abdomen like this, and the sounds Bucky makes beneath him are ragged and broken. Steve and Peggy both grin into the other's mouths. She tastes of sex and Bucky, and it goes straight to Steve's belly, pooling heat. 

He pulls back, and leans around Peggy's body to lock eyes with Bucky. 'Jaw tired?' he asks, wrapping his fingers to loosely grip Bucky's erection, stroking only enough to tease – not enough to get him off. 

'I can go high-divin' all day,' Bucky mutters in reply, and as if to prove it, he licks a stripe up Peggy's cunt, causing her to shiver with pleasure. 'I'd never get sick of this bit of tail, just like I could cocksuck you forever, buddy. But I'm really gonna have'ta start begging, soon, because one of you needs to fucking _touch me_ , and properly, or I'm gonna _die_.' 

Steve shrugs, tightens his grip on Bucky's dick. 'Alright, high-diver,' he says. 'Get centerfielding.' 

Then he bends down, and takes Bucky's cock into his mouth all in one go, so that it's heavy and thick and _hot_ on his tongue. Peeking up through his lashes, Steve can see Peggy start to grind down against Bucky's face again, and the fact that his voice is muffled by her pussy is probably the only reason he doesn't shout loud enough as Steve swallows him down to wake up London even _over_ the sound of sirens and bombs falling. 

Steve's going to have to be careful to not let Bucky come, he knows – he's already pulsing against his tongue, so turned on that it's gotta be hurting him. Slowly, he pulls off, causing Bucky to keen even as he eats Peggy out, the sound half desperate pleading, half a broken sob. 

'Christ,' he gasps out to Peggy. 'Sweetheart, ma'am, whatever, I'm gonna, I'm gonna need you to come real quickly for me this time, okay? Please?' 

Peggy just tsks him, and Steve catches sight of her grabbing his nipple and pinching, _hard_. 'We'll see,' she says, as Bucky's hips jerk up, and Steve just laughs, breathing hot gusts of air against Bucky's flushed, spit and pre-cum slick dick. 'I'm feeling pretty wrung out, actually.' 

'You've gotta be kidding me,' Bucky mutters, and Steve hears the slick noises start up again as he goes back to licking her, deep and slow. 

He runs the flat of his tongue up Bucky's dick, feeling it twitch. 'That'd be a shame,' he muses. 'Guess you'd have to wait for next time.' 

Bucky lets out a frustrated growl in response, deep in his throat, and Peggy laughs, breathlessly. 'Keep it up,' she murmurs, rocking her hips slowly against his face. 'We'll see what we can do.' 

Humming in agreement, Steve takes Bucky in his mouth again and closes his eyes as he sucks him down. He keeps his ears tuned to the noises Bucky is making, focuses on the way his dick pulses and his hips jerk, carefully sensing any sign that Bucky might be about to shoot off in his mouth. Every time it seems like he's getting too close, he slows down or pulls off completely to press soft, wet kisses up his length, until Bucky is all but sobbing as he laps and sucks at Peggy's cunt above Steve. 

It goes on for a while like that, Steve building Bucky up until he's just about at the edge and then slowly taking him back down, until all of a sudden Bucky really _is_ about to blow his top, and Steve has to pull off real fast and squeeze tight at the base of his dick to stop him from coming, grinning as he watches Bucky's stomach muscles clench and tighten, and his dick pulse in his hand. 

' _Steve_ ,' he begs, and Steve just shrugs. 

'You know the rules, Buck,' he says. 'Not until after she's done again.' 

'Peggy, Peggy, ma'am, please,' Bucky stammers out, hips still jerking. 'I need you to come sweetheart, I need you to come for me real bad.' 

Peggy lets out a breathless sigh. 'I'm not sure if I _can_ , Barnes,' she admits. She sounds dead serious, almost regretful, but Steve can hear just enough of a touch of humour to her voice to know that she's teasing, taunting him with the idea that he might not get to find release at all tonight – it's happened before, after all. 

'For God's--' Bucky starts, and then just snarls and grabs Peggy by the hips, holding her in place as he just goes straight to _town_. Steve sits up to watch. He's not really allowed to do this, not without Peggy's permission – can't touch her in any way she doesn't let him. But she's not objecting right now, seemingly overtaken by the sudden surge of pleasure. 

'Oh,' she gasps out, nearly falling forward – and she has to catch herself on the wall with both arms, shaking, to hold herself up as Bucky eats her out with fervour, the noises slick and slurping, fast and rough. Steve shifts, finally kneading a palm into his own erection as he watches the way Peggy almost immediately starts to fall apart, trembling all over, letting out unrestrained noises – gasps of pleasure, moans, whimpers – her hair falling down to hide her face from Steve. 

Her toes clench against the bedspread as her entire body seizes up, and again, Bucky's body seems to predict her climax. His own hips jerk up, his cock pulsing, shooting white stripes of come up his stomach just before Peggy seems to stop breathing, just for a moment, and shivers her way through her third orgasm.

Steve makes a sound of disapproval, and quickly tightens his grip around the base of Bucky's dick, squeezing his balls with the other hand – and it's cruel, it really is. It's too late to stop his release, but it's not too late to cut off any pleasure from it, and Bucky actually screams into Peggy's cunt as she comes, still shaking and panting breathlessly.

'Steve, what the _fuck_?!' Bucky shouts to the sirens above as Peggy finally sits back off his face, propping herself on his chest and still steadying herself on the concrete wall. 

Steve licks his lips, and pats Bucky's spent cock. 'You broke the rules,' he points out, and Bucky swears at him. 

'She was fucking coming,' he snaps, voice cracking and hoarse. 'She was already coming, you goddamn _asshole_.' 

Steve shakes his head. 'Nope, you came first,' he insists. 'Sorry, Buck. Them's the breaks.' 

Sweeping her hair back with trembling fingers, Peggy laughs, and looks down at Bucky sympathetically. 'Tough luck,' she says, and above, the all-clear starts to sound. The bombs have stopped falling. 'Guess you'll have to wait until next air raid for yours.'


End file.
